gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Ask Orange 3: A-TOY-ING ORANGE!
Orange: Yo, yo, yo! It's A-to the-O! Back with a december to dismember! (laughs) Apple: Uh, don't you mean remember?a Orange: (groans) Nope! Apple: (screams) Orange: Yeech! I'd better cut to the chase already! (Laughs) Announcer: GoldyLover asks, do you ever wish you were a toy? Orange: You bet I do, "Oh, wait!" Little Green Giant, you tricked me. Liam: You got it!! Orange: WOOOOAAH! I'm like pinocchio in reverse, I always wanted to be a real toy! (laughs) Announcer: It's time for ask orange!!! Orange: OK, fruit fans, let's get to the QUESTIONS! Announcer: Hey, Orange! Are you annoyin' on purpose? Orange: Annoyin' on porpoise? Don't be ridiculous. (Laughs, flutters lips) Announcer: JoiBeans asks, do you like turtles? Orange: Yes, I like turtles! Announcer: If there were Zombies in the kitchen, what would you do? Orange: I would call, SQUASH! Zombies: (groans) Squash: Ewwwww, gross, zombie guts! Announcer: How long can you shut up? Orange: Hmmmmmmm, let's find out, start the timer...NOW! (babbling) Pear: Whoa, 1.3 seconds! I think that's a record! Announcer: How long can you be annoyin'? Orange: Ohhhh, let's find out, start the timer...no-- Pear and Midget Apple: No, no, don't start the timer! Stop! Midget Apple: That's a horrible idea, stop!! Announcer: Hey, Orange! Has a screamin' rainbow ever attacked you? Orange: A screamin' rainbow? That's ridicul-- Orange and Rainbow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: Yay! I love screamin' rainbows! Announcer: Why's Pear boring? Orange: I better let Pear handle this 1! Pear: I just figured out the answer to this equation! It's-your an apple! Orange: (laughs) Announcer: What does the mystery button do? Orange: I don't know, click it and see, do it, click it now! Announcer: What happend to Midget Apple's machine gun? Orange:Don't you mean his minigun? (Laughs) AAAAAAAHH!! WOOOAAH! Midget Apple: What were you sayin' now, Orange? Announcer: Is Marshmallow a boy or a girl for cryin' out loud, I want to know! Orange: Ok,ok, I know everyone wants an answer, so I'm going to stop toyin' around, and start toyin' around! Marshmallow: I'm not a boy or a girl! I'm a toy! Marshmallow and Orange: (laughs) Announcer: Where's Copper Lincoln? Orange: He's where he always is IN DA HOUSE! Copper Lincoln: Copper lincoln! Is in da house! WHAT'S UP?! Orange: Copper Lincoln! Go go go go! Announcer: Tigertot11 asks, have you ever tamed a tiger? Orange: OH! I'm still workin' on it, it's been a real wildcat though! HAHAHAHAHA! WOOOAAH! Announcer: Make a spoof of Breakin' Dawn call Breakin' Wind! Orange: I-I've got somethin' for you, Bella. Passion Fruit: What's it, Orange? Orange: It's somthin' I've wanted to give you for a very long time! Passion Fruit: What's it, Orange, just tell me? PLEASEEEEEEEEE? Orange: Ok are you ready? Passion Fruit: Just tell me Orange, it is ok! Orange: (grunts) (farts) (laughs) Passion Fruit: (groans) Orange: Wow, best movie ever! HAHAHAHA! Well, that does it for now, but make sure to leave a question in the comment area below for next time! OH! And don't forget to pick up the new Annoying Orange toys in stores now! And if you do? Make sure to head over to Facebook picture contest! Just upload picture of you with 1 of my toys or T-shirts for a chance to win an iPad! So start askin' some questions and uploading some pictures! Oranges Toys: (laughing) Pear: Oh, this is a terrible idea.